


Your Hair is Long Now

by RedTailed



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, M/M, Oh also, agnst, and, it's fixed in the way that i'm going to pretend tamara and call never got together, kinda not really, somwhere between, the collegium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailed/pseuds/RedTailed
Summary: Call and Aaron have moved on to the next steps of their lives, or is it Call and Alex now? It's taking them a bit of adjusting and they try to work it through tangled together on the couch.
Relationships: Callum Hunt/Aaron Stewart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Your Hair is Long Now

**Author's Note:**

> !! Aaron is called Alex during this whole fic, just a heads up. I feel like Call would start to internalize the name with Aaron stuck pretending to be Alex now. If that weirds you out, this is your warning :)

Call stumbled into his dorm room and dumped himself on the couch in exhaustion, Havoc jumping at him the whole trek there. He was whining now, and pawing at his hands, though Call was barely awake enough to pet him.

“Aww, did Alex not feed you yet?” Call cooed as he scratched Havoc behind the ears. Havoc whined and thumped his tail in response ,the picture of a begging dog. Call sighed as he got up again, this time arching back to stretch. He mumbled to himself as he made his way to the pantry, an elated wolf at his heels.

“Hey.” 

Call looked up, waking from a nap he didn’t realize he’d fallen into. Alex was standing above him, looking tired but still as warm as always. 

“Oh hi, you’re back.” Call said, sitting up and yawning. Havoc opened one lazy eye but didn’t bother moving otherwise. “How was class?”

“Awful.” Alex said, sinking down into the couch beside him. “I think they designed math specifically to hurt me.”

“It’s okay Alex, math isn’t real.” Call said sleepily. Alex quirked up an eyebrow. 

“Just like how you said magic isn’t real?”

“Uh huh.”

“And taxes?”

“That’s a conspiracy created by adults.” 

“And love?”

“Well, sure. The only person I love is my dog.” Call said, giving Havoc a pat. Alex rolled his eyes at that and conceded the argument to Call before it even started. “Oh, and on the subject of Havoc, I already fed him. He looked hungry.”

“What?! I fed him at five!” He pulled out his phone and shoved it an inch in front of Call’s face. “I even texted you about it.”

Call shrugged, still petting Havoc. “I guess forgot it was a thursday. My bad, sorry.”

Alex sighed and put his phone down, a defeated smile growing on his face. “What am I going to do with you.”

“You could stop talking and come cuddle so I can get some more sleep.” Call suggested, moving a mushy wolf out of his lap. 

“I’ve got homework.” Alex halfheartedly argued.

“No you don’t.” Call decided confidently as he took Alex’s hand and pulled Alex down with him.

“I guess I can pretend I don’t.” Alex said as he shifted to make himself comfortable. Call hummed in reply, too tired and warm for words.

Call woke a few hours later with Alex’s arm draped over his shoulder. 

“Don’t go yet.” Alex mumbled, hand grabbing Call’s arm as he tried to get up. Call sighed, sinking back onto the couch, this time facing Alex.

“I’m really hungry though.” Call complained as he tucked some of Alex’s hair behind his ears. He’d grown it out in an effort to look less like the real Alex Strike, along with getting a boxy pair of glasses. It worked on good days.

“You and Havoc are like the same person.” Alex snorted, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

“What? Havoc is great.”

“Havoc is a great wolf. He also pees on the carpet.”

“And you think that’s past me?” Call threatened.

“I sure hope I don’t see my boyfriend peeing on the carpet when I come home one of these days. Who knows what that’ll awaken in me.” Alex joked, pressing a kiss into Call’s forehead. Call turned away, an uncomfortable feeling pulling at his gut again.

  
  


“... Call?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, confused. Call sighed and buried half his face into the couch, his left eye staring right at Alex. 

“You look different.”

“I’m still the same person, Call.” Alex said quietly.

“No, it’s not just that. You sound like him, but you talk like you always did. You don’t smell like you used to but you still smile the same. It trips me out sometimes.”

“Does it really bother you?” Alex asked after a moment of silence.

“Sometimes.” Call said, reaching for Alex’s hand. “I’ve started to call you Alex in my thoughts even. It catches me off guard when I realize.” 

“That’s good. You don’t want to start slipping up again. Who knows what people will start to think.”

“I miss calling you Aaron though. I miss when things were easy”

Alex sighed. “I do too. But you can’t go back, Call.” 

“We should run off somewhere when where done with the Collegium. Start a new life together in the english countryside or something.”

“Call, can you think of a single mage in the universe that doesn’t recognize my face? After what happened last year?” 

“Then let me pretend.” Call said, leaning in and pulling Alex into a too soft, too slow kiss. “Let me pretend Kimya isn’t still trying to win you back, that people don’t still stare at us. That you still look too much like Captain America and not too much like the man who tried to kill us. Let me pretend we're just two college kids in love and nothing else.” Alex just hummed in response, a sound somewhere in between agreement and nostalgia. 

“Yeah, okay. That is a nice thought.”

“Aarron.”

“Call?”

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo, there you go. Something hit me at like 11pm to write this for a book series I haven't interacted with in a year.


End file.
